Se que me deseas
by MxHero
Summary: Nero se encontraba analizando sus pensamientos sobre Dante, y derrepente este llega decidido a mostrarle y recrear una historia que, sabe, a ambos les gustara DantexNero Es mi primer fanfic y recivo toda clase de critica :D!
1. Chapter 1

Hello people ;D

bueno, este es mi primer fanfic y me gustaría que me escribieran reviews con toda clase de criticas para ir mejorando en este.... trabajo?  
bueno, como sea. Espero les guste, aunque bueno... esta algo más fuerte de lo que ustedes acostumbran leer en este lugar jejeje

;D de ustedes depende si continuo en un próximo capitulo el lemon completo.

Los personajes de DMC no me pertenecen, son propiedad exclusiva de CAPCOM

-----------------------------------

Nero suspiro por enésima vez esa noche, hace una semana aproximadamente había comenzado a tener unos extraños sueños que tenían como protagonistas a Dante y él, ambos con poca ropa y un calor que, a decir verdad, no era exactamente provocado por el clima del lugar. Estos siempre empezaban por un beso sorpresivo y terminaban en las fuertes manos del mayor recorriendo su joven cuerpo.

Y para empeorar las cosas aún más, Dante había estado saliendo a uno de sus bares de mala muerte casi todas las noches, y no llegaba sino hasta el día siguiente, con una sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro. O de lo contrario traía consigo al Devil May Cry a alguna de sus presas, obligando a Nero a escucharles toda la noche

- ¡A_aahg! ¡Esto no puede seguir así_! – Se quejo mentalmente al notar que el su temperatura corporal se comenzaba a elevar al recordar aquellos sueños. Se tapo el rostro con sus brazos para ocultar su sonrojo y se echó a lo largo del sillón.

- Nero – Habló con voz ronca al oído del menor haciendo que este se sobresaltara haciendo reír al otro – Tranquilo nene, solamente soy yo – Le dijo con una sonrisa ladeada y picara mientras caminaba para sentarse en una mesa que estaba frente al sillón.

- ¿Que quieres viejo? –

- ¿Que es lo que te sucede? – Preguntó Dante, ignorando el tono mordaz que el menor había utilizado al hablar, recibiendo una mirada extrañada por parte de éste – Haz estado demasiado distraído y "pensativo" últimamente –

- ¿Estas ebrio nuevamente? – Preguntó aspirando un poco el aire alrededor de Dante para cerciorarse.

- Jajaja no, claro que no… simplemente comienzas a preocuparme, si sigues así tendrás que volv….

- NO PUEDES OBLIGARME! – Le respondió interrumpiéndole la frase con evidente enojo – Simplemente me molesta que traigas a esa chicas todas las noches y no me dejes dormir con tanto ruido- A medida que iba hablando su tono de voz disminuía y miraba hacia otro lado.

- Estas celoso – Nero se sobresaltó y miro con ojos abiertos a un muy sonriente Dante –Tu no puedes divertirte como yo todas las noches- Nero suspiró más tranquilo.

- Eres un imbécil, no es eso, yo solo quiero dormir. _Para poder soñar contigo cosas que jamás podrían suceder – _Volvió a recostarse en el sillón tapándose el rostro al igual que antes. Sabía que Dante estaba sonriendo de forma burlona mientras le miraba, estaba seguro.

- ¿Sabes?, Si no fuera porque lo considero difícil, diría que no estas celoso por mi suerte- Sonrió con picardía levantándose sigilosamente de la mesa para encaminarse hacia Nero – Más bien diría que estas celoso de las chicas

- Je!, ya quisieras – Dijo con el gesto torcido, sintiendo luego como el sillón se movía y acomodaba para recibir el peso de Dante, quien se acomodaba sobre sus extremidades por encima de él –Que mierda crees que haces?- Retiro sus brazos de su rostro preguntando entre dientes, presionando con fuerza la mandíbula mientras miraba asesinamente al mayor.

- Simplemente recreo lo que haría si correspondiera a los sentimientos que tu NO tienes – Le respondió con normalidad, dejando caer parte de su peso sobre Nero para no dejar que este se mueva – Claro, todas son cosas que sucederían en un caso hipotético – Dante miraba fijamente a los ojos de Nero, quien sonrojado aún estaba confundido y viendo con mayores posibilidades que el mayor estuviera con alguna clase de droga en su cuerpo.

- Debes dejar de tomar todo lo que te den en los bares, las drogas te hacen parecer más entupido de lo normal –

- Oh, vamos. Prometo que no te arrepentirás – Dijo en un susurro seductor, ciñéndose al cuerpo del menor – Además, algo me dice que a ti te interesa saber como sigue la historia -

- Dante, sal de encima ahora, o sino voy a, agh!... –Nero no pudo reprimir un gemido de sorpresa al sentir como el mayor movió sus caderas para rozar y presionar exquisitamente las pelvis de ambos.

-Sera entretenido- Ronroneó al oído de Nero con voz ronca y lujuriosa, acariciando la sensible piel del oído de este con su calido aliento – Sabes que es así -

- N-no es una buena idea – Jadeó, ya más sumiso a las acciones de Dante.

- Yo creo que si lo es –

Dante mordió suavemente la quijada de Nero mientras una de sus manos bajaba el cierre de la camisa de éste, tocando con sus frías manos la calida piel del menor haciéndole estremecer, dejando a la vista su pálida y aterciopelada piel.

- Vamos Nero, sabes que te gusta – Susurro sobre el cuello de éste provocándole unas suaves cosquillas –Sabes que deseas todo esto – Continuó hablando mientras sus labios bajaban por la piel del otro, depositando suaves besos y mordidas en su camino –Dime, ¿Me deseas? -

Sabía que Dante estaba jugando con el en esos minutos, pero ya nada le importaba, solo la ronca voz de Dante, sus labios y manos recorriendo su piel. Y como olvidar ese exquisito movimiento de caderas que hacía el mayor, tan lento, tortuoso y por sobre todo placentero.

- No preguntes estupideces – Jadeó entrecortadamente – Ahhg! B-bastardo – Sin evitarlo se agarro fuertemente al sillón para arquear la espalda al sentir como la lengua de Dante pasaba por su abdomen y sus manos comenzaban a desabrochar lentamente su pantalón haciendo estragos en su interior.

- Shh… - Sonrió con malicia y autosatisfacción mientras terminaba de desabrochar el pantalón de Nero – Cállate y disfruta – Le dijo antes de besarle pasionalmente, dejándose llevar por aquel arrebato de pasión que los abordaba.

- D-dante – Llamo entrecortadamente al sentir como una de las manos de Dante se abría paso entre sus pantalones. Buscando con su mirada nublada por la excitación al mayor, se encontró con que Dante le miraba fijamente, de forma libidinosa –Eres tan… adictivo- Susurró Nero ya fuera de sí, dejándose llevar completamente por el momento, mientras se incorporaba levemente para juntar sus labios con los de Dante mientras cerraba sus brazos tras el cuello de éste para profundizar el beso a tiempo que buscaba con sus caderas un mayor contacto-

- Gracias por el halago – Sonrió Dante, separándose lentamente de los labios de Nero para quitarse su camisa y soltar su propio pantalón –Pero, debo decir que tú no te quedas atrás – Paso su lengua por sus labios antes de buscar con sus manos las del menor y llevarlas a su propia erección haciendo que Nero se sonrojara –Así me haz dejado solo con un par de besos y gemidos – Le soltó las manos y bajo su cuerpo para apegarlo al del menor, rozando con sus labios los de Nero antes de dirigirse al oído de este, juntando su mejilla con la del otro –Te necesito Nero, te quiero y te deseo para mi-

Ante aquellas palabras Nero no pudo hacer más que sonrojarse sorprendido por lo que el mayor le dijo. Sentía como el calor se agolpaba en su pecho dulce sentir una extraña calidez y extrañas cosquillas en la boca del estomago.

Sin poder evitarlo se abraso al cuerpo de Dante con una media sonrisa en el rostro, no podía decirle que le quería, esas palabras simplemente no salían de su boca, se quedaban atrapadas en algún lugar dentro de su garganta rehusándose a ser soltadas y escuchadas. Pero se decidió a hacerle saber a través de sus acciones que era correspondido.


	2. Chapter 2

- Dante… entonces dime, ¿Que mierda esperas?- Le dijo al oído en un suave y avergonzado susurro.

Nero sintió como el sonrojo que cubría su rostro comenzaba a quemar sus mejillas por la vergüenza sus propias palabras le producían. Se soltó vacilante del cuello del mayor quedando nuevamente sobre el sillón, ladeando el rostro hacia un lado para evitar la mirada libidinosa y aquella sonrisa que rozaba la ternura y la burla.

-Valla, estás impaciente… más de lo normal – Le habló apegando sus labios al cuello del menor, dejando que su ronca voz vibrara sobre su piel.

Dante lentamente subió su rostro, observando como Nero jadeaba y cerraba sus ojos con fuerza siendo victima de la vergüenza – Nero… - Le dijo tomándole por el mentón para obligarle a girar el rostro recibiendo un calido beso por parte del mayor –No necesitas avergonzarte-

-Estúpido- Susurro el menor tapando su rostro con sus brazos –N-no es vergüenza, es…-

No quería que el mayor le viera en un estado tan… débil, si, así era como se sentía en los brazos de Dante, se sentía débil y protegido. Lentamente fue bajando sus brazos mientras miraba fijamente a Dante, quien le miraba con una ceja alzada y una mueca de sarcástica de incredulidad. Al verlo de esa forma frunció el ceño.

–No es vergüenza- Dijo entre dientes incorporándose hasta quedar frente al mayor, mirándole desafiante.

- Jajaja esas son las reacciones que más me gustan de ti-

-No estoy jugando Dant… - Nero no pudo decir más, ya que los labios de Dante sellaron las palabras en su boca con un pasional beso.

Lentamente, entre beso y beso, Dante fue recostando al menor nuevamente sobre el sillón, deteniéndose un momento para terminar de remover la ropa que cubría el torso de Nero, así como su propia chaqueta y camisa para dejar a la vista sus perfectos pectorales.

Por su parte Nero se dejo hacer, quedando luego maravillado ante la visión de aquel hombre que se encontraba encima suyo, no era la primera vez que veía a Dante sin polera, ya que el muy desgraciado hacia afán de su cuerpo cada vez que podía, ya sea después de una ducha o durante una batalla. La diferencia estaba en el contexto, en la situación que lo ameritaba.

-¿Dime, te quedaras todo el día embobado mirándome o vas a ayudar algo en el trabajo?-

-Cállate-

-Jajaja, mira, es fácil- Le dijo Dante tomando una de sus manos para llevarla a su propio abdomen –Lo que quieras tocar, tócalo… no solo debes devorarlo con la mirada- Rió suavemente al decir las últimas palabras recibiendo una mirada recelosa por parte del menor. –No es tan complicado, ¿No?-

-No- Sonrió con picardía el menor, una idea se le había venido a la cabeza en forma de venganza –Para nada- Dijo mientras con su Devil Bringer rajaba el pantalón de Dante para poder luego con su mano humana hacerse de la erección del mayor.

-Mmmh- Se relamió Dante –Vamos progresando. Muéstrame lo que sabes hacer-

Nero se incorporo apoyándose en sus codos mientras comenzaba a masajear la palpitante erección de Dante, con un ritmo tortuoso a tiempo escuchaba los jadeos y leves gemidos roncos que este dejaba escapar por su garganta.

- mmh, Nero – El mayor beso se sentía excelente en ese lento ritmo que era acompasado por el inconciente movimiento de sus propias caderas. Tomo el cabello platinado de Nero tirándolo levemente hacia atrás, procurando no lastimarlo –Tu también necesitas atenciones, ¿No?- Dante podía perfectamente sentir la erección del menor bajo suyo. – Déjame ayudarte con eso- Le sonrió con picardía logrando que el otro le soltara.

-¿Que vas a hacer?- Preguntó con cierto miedo en su voz al ver como Dante iba bajando por su cuerpo con sus labios, hasta llegar a su miembro.

- Algo que disfrutaras-

Dichas esas palabras Dante deposito un suave beso en la cabeza de la erección del otro logrando hacer que este se arqueara y gimiera. Lentamente comenzó a lamer aquel pedazo de carne que se alzaba frente a el antes de engullirlo en su boca, todo sin dejar de mirar a Nero a los ojos, regalándole una erótica imagen.

Nero estaba perdido en los azules ojos del mayor, sin poder creer lo que estaba pasando, era vergonzoso, pero se sentía tan bien estar dentro de aquella húmeda cavidad mientras la lengua del mayor le acariciaba y de cuando en cuando los dientes de este se cerraban sobre su erección. Inconcientemente llevo una de sus manos a la cabeza del mayor para marcar su apropió ritmo, no demorando mucho en llegar a su clímax en un fuerte gemido, viniéndose en la boca de Dante.

-Es mi turno ahora- Dijo limpiándose la cara con dos de sus dedos, los cuales luego dirigió a la estrecha entrada de Nero –Mmh, no creo durar mucho en las condiciones en las que estoy, pero aun así…-

-Dante!- Nero se estremeció –Espera, n-no crees que es mejor dejar eso para… ¿Otra ocasión?- Nero no podía evitar sentir el miedo recorriendo su espina dorsal al sentir como uno de los dedos de Dante se abría paso hacia su interior

-No bromees. Te necesito con urgencia- Dijo mientras señalaba su goteante erección con una sonrisa pervertida –Además tu no puedes ser el único que disfrute aquí- Dijo mientras volvía a tomar el miembro de Nero –Como dije antes, tu calla y disfruta- Dijo antes de besarle nuevamente mientras adentraba su dedo y masturbaba al menor.

Dolía, realmente le dolía aquella pequeña intromisión. Aunque… era un dolor extraño, un dolor extrañamente placentero, cosa que aumento cuando Dante llego al segundo, y tercer dedo. Las sensaciones que causaba en su cuerpo le agradaban, aquel cosquilleo que le recorría el cuerpo y ese placer que apenas le dejaba respirar le embriagaba.

-Voy a entrar- Susurro lamiendo la mejilla de dante, sacando sus dedos del interior de este recibiendo un jadeo necesitado como queja. Dante simplemente le sonrió y volvió a besar, acomodando su erección en la entrada del menor.

-E-espera … - Jadeó a penas el menor, sintiendo como el mayor se adentraba en el –Duele- Dijo a penas, sintiendo como sus ojos quemaban y las lagrimas comenzaban a correr por sus mejillas debido al dolor.

-Tranquilo- Le dijo antes de besarlo mientras comenzaba a masturbarlo para acallar algo el dolor que sabía en estos minutos sentía Nero –Ya casi estoy-

No pudo evitar aforrarse al cuerpo del mayor, rasguñando su piel con su Devil Bringer, mientras jadeaba incontables insultos contra la persona que se encontraba sobre el. Dante por su parte, simplemente se dedicaba a sonreír por los insultos y depositar suaves besos sobre la piel del otro mientras hacia todo lo posible para contenerse y no moverse en aquella estrecha cavidad que le acogía.

-No puedo más- Gimió de modo lastimoso Dante, tomando el cuerpo de Nero para hacer que este se siente sobre el, comenzando casi inmediatamente a moverse en su interior, levantando al menor por las caderas para ayudarse de aquella acción.

Ninguno podía contener los gemidos que salían de su garganta, el placer que experimentaban les nublaba el juicio, les embriagaba haciéndoles buscar más y más fuerte. El cazador no dudo en comenzar a masturbar a Nero cuando se sintió a si mismo casi en el clímax, corriéndose poco después en el interior del menor siendo seguido por éste.

-Pe-pesas- Dijo a duras penas Nero, tratando de recuperar el aliento mientras se quitaba de encima a Dante, quien había caído sobre el al llegar al orgasmo.

-¿No vas a decir nada más?- Dijo luego de soltar carcajada, abrasándose al cuerpo de Nero haciéndole sonrojar.

-N-no- Era mentira, tenía tantas cosas para decirle. Quería decirle que hace no mucho se dio cuenta de la verdadera razón que lo hizo escapar de Fortuna, no había sido el que su relación con Kyrie fuera cambiando y que se sintiera extrañamente vacío por eso… sino que escapo porque se dio cuenta que el vacío era provocado porque extrañaba y ansiaba ver a alguien, a Dante.

Lo quería y no fue fácil para el aceptar que se había enamorado de alguien que casi no conocía, de alguien que disfrutaba molestándolo en todo momento y era un verdadero dolor en el trasero. Pero así es como eran las cosas y le lastimaba saber que no era correspondido de esa forma, porque muchas veces noto, o creyó ver, la lujuria en los ojos del cazador al mirarle.

El solamente había sido el juguete de Dante esa noche, y eso le dolía –No, no tengo nada que decirte- Se soltó bruscamente del abraso tratando de contener las lagrimas de impotencia que clamaban por salir.

-¿Nero?- Preguntó preocupado sentándose para poder ver a Nero.

- No jodas viejo, no estoy de humor-

- Pues deberías, no todos tienen el placer de tenerme para ellos- Dijo suspirando –No se que es lo que esta pasando por esa cabeza que tienes –Apoyo su cabeza en una mano, acariciando los cabellos de Nero con la otra –Pero escucha bien esto- Le dijo acostándose sobre el, intentando no lastimarlo –Tendrás que aprender a soportar esto… -Sonrió con autosatisfacción, tomando el mentón de Nero y obligándole a voltearla para mirarle –Soy difícil de saciar, y si vas a ser el único tendrás que esforzarte-

- No juegues conmigo- Le dijo frunciendo su ceño. Creía haber entendido mal, tenía que haber entendido mal… ¿O realmente iba a ser el único con el que se acostara?

-No estoy jugando contigo- Dijo besando la mejilla de Nero –Nene… Nero- Le abraso haciendo sonrojar al otro –Te quiero-

-¿Q-que?- Nero no podía creer lo que Dante decía, ¿seria… realmente cierto?

- Jajaja, ¿Quieres que lo diga más despacio para que puedas procesarlo?. Te quiero- Le dijo ahora al oído –Eso era lo que yo quería decirte y quería que me dijeras –Rió suavemente

-Estúpido- Dijo abrazando a Dante, se sentía feliz… se sentía realmente feliz –Y-yo también te quiero….- Susurro en un hilo de voz que fue hábilmente escuchado por el oído del cazador, quien rió depositando besos sobre el rostro y cuello de Nero.

Fin

-----------------------------------------------.

:S no me convence el final, pero bueno xD… es lo que hay, ¿no?

xD bueno, no olviden dejar su review =D (el alimento de las escritoras de fanfics O:)

y feliz navidad atrasada


End file.
